1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a control circuit, a memory device including the same, and method.
2. Related Art
Memory devices may include various types of memory. When various types of memory are included in one memory device, control schemes different from one another may be required in order to perform a read or write operation with respect to the various types of memory.